Zeena
Zeena (ゼエナ, Zēna) is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Shreddix and Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zeena and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving them on their alliance-partnership due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zeena and the others rebelled against them and took control of Eggman's robotic forces. Afterwards, Zeena followed Zavok's plans to make her and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the planet, but was ultimately defeated when Sonic and Eggman were than forced to team up in order to stop them for good. "You're gonna pay for that... as soon as my nails dry." :—Zeena. Appearance :Voice actor: Stephanie Sheh (English), Yumi Tōma (Japanese) Zeena is a green female Zeti, with a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Zeena's upper body is lime green with two black stripes around her waist, while the lower half of her body is black. Zeena's small feet are tipped by small lime green claws, with a third smaller one on each heel. Zeena's tail is thin and curly, ending in a chameleon-like swirl (similar to Espio's tail). Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black, each digit tipped by a hot pink nail. Her age is 120, height is 136cm. (4ft. 5in.), and weight is 83.8bs. (38kg.). Zeena has long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. On the left side of her head Zeena has a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration. Her circular eyes are surrounded by black rings, while her eyes are blue with yellow sclera and yellow-orange eyelids. Zeena also has orange lips. Gallery Personality Zeena is a feisty, cold-hearted, and cruel person that lacks initiative. She is very selfish and thinks highly of herself, preferring to look after herself first and foremost by treating herself with time to do her own things regardless of the issues at hand, but she is not very likely to look after anyone else. Despite this, she can be persuaded when she receives compliments about her attributes, such as when she agreed to fight Sonic after Zavok complemented her speed, smarts and looks. Regardless of her lack of dedication though, when out on an assignment, Zeena is very serious and committed to the task at hand and will always complete it. Zeena is very vain, being very focused on her outward appearance. She frequently takes care of her looks and is very protective of it, especially her nail art, and does not like having it ruined. Her concerns about appearance also extends to others, as she will criticize others' fashion sense. She is also somewhat flirtatious, trying to allure Sonic, flipping her hair, moving her hips while walking, and even doing things in sexy ways. Despite showing a lady-like composure most of the time though, Zeena has a terrifying temper and is not shy about showing it. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zeena is inherently malicious and violent. She takes enjoyment in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, and she has no problem causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for her own gain. Also, when Sonic was horrified and angered by seeing Tails turned into a robotic slave, Zeena further mocked and taunted him for her own amusement. She is also rather vengeful, given that once Zeena was freed from Shreddix and Eggman's's enslavement by Sonic, she launched an attack on them with the others, and when Sonic insulted her, she wanted to severely punish him for it. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Master Zik **Zomom **Zor Family Neutral *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS Abilities and Powers Zeena possesses well above-average physical strength, enough to let her swing up to two mechanical balls larger than herself around very quickly with each arm. She also has incredible jumping skill, allowing her to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. Besides the addition to her physical skills, Zeena is also shown being capable of flight. He also possesses a degree of supernatural abilities as she is able to fire large energy projectiles from the palm of her hands. As a Zeti, Zeena possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows her to take control over electronics at her own wills with her mind alone. This allows Zeena to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching her forehead and then using her mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zeena also demonstrated the ability to increase her own size immensely. While in this state, Zeena's physical traits, such as her strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in her way and withstand several explosions before going down, and she can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from her mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Technopathy *High physical strength *Enhanced jump *Enhanced durability *energy projection *Flight *Size enhancement **Energy beam emission *Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Many years ago, Zeena was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Zetis Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Deadly Six